psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Undertale - Neutralna Ścieżka
Początek Pewnego dnia Mishka zaprosiła swoich przyjaciół do swojego domu. - Hej kochani! Nie wiem czy ktoś zna tą gre, ale jest niesamowita! - odparła Mishka. - Naprawdę? A jak się nazywa? - zapytał Eco. - No cóż, więc ta gra się nazywa... - UNDERTALE!!!!! - odparł śmieszkowo King, z akcentem Eleven'a (XD). - No tak. To chcecie zagrać? - zapytała Mishka swoich rówieśników. - No pewnie! - odparły pieski. * Startuje fabuła Undertale i muzyka ''Once Upon a Time'' Dawno temu, dwie rasy rządziły Ziemią: '' ''Ludzie i Potwory. '' ''Pewnego dnia rozpoczęła się pomiędzy nimi wojna. '' ''Po długiej bitwie, ludzie zwyciężyli. '' ''Zamknęli potwory głęboko pod ziemią używając magicznego zaklęcia. '' ''Wiele lat później... '' ''GÓRA EBOTT '' ''201X '' ''Legendy mówią że ten kto wespnie się na szczyt góry nigdy nie wracają. '' ''UNDERTALE '' * '''Koniec intra z Undertale i muzyki ' - WOW! No niezła fabuła - powiedział Eco. - OK to teraz się nazwijmy - odparła Rossita. - Dobrze... - odparła Mishka. * Mishka wpisuje swoje imię w grze, do rozpoczęcia. Po wpisaniu imienia dzieje się to: ' - Aaaa co się dzieje?! - odparła przerażona Colette. - Kochani my chyba się zmywamy! - odparł King. * '''Pieski wchodzą do świata w Undertale ' Początek * 'Pieski się budzą ' - Wow, gdzie my jesteśmy? - odparła Victoria. - Kochani, oto Undertale! - odparła Mishka - Aha! Czyli że mam rozumieć że to znowu jakaś kolejna Narnia i musimy się wydostać?! - odparła zdenerwowana Colette. - Nie Colette! To Undertale! - odparł Mishka! - Dobrze, ja znam drogę do wyjścia. Chodźcie za mną! - odparła suczka husky. Wtem z weszli do jednego pokoju, z ziemi wyszedł Flowey. * '''Startuje muzyka Your Best Friend - WOW! KWIAT?! - odparła zdziwiona Valka. - Witajcie! Jestem Flowey. Kwiatek Flowey! - No zaraz, to w tej grze kwiaty gadają?! - odparła zaskoczona Colette. - Raczej tylko on - odparła Mishka. - Hee hee hee... - Dobrze to przedstaw się innym! - odparła Mishka. - Dlaczego zmusiłaś mnie żebym się przedstawił? - zapytał kwiat. - To niemiłe jeśli gadasz jakbyś nie wiedziała kim ja jestem - Matko... NO BO MY JESTEŚMY NOWI! - wykrzyknęła Valka. - Widzę że ktoś powinien was nauczyć poprawnych manier. - odparł Flowey. - Myślę że stary dobra ja będę wam wystarczyć - dodał. - Gotowi? No to jedziemy! * Pieski wchodzą do Boss Room ''' - WOW! Gdzie my jesteśmy? - odparł Eco. - Widzicie te kolorowe serduszka? To wasze DUSZE, kulminacje waszych istot! - odparł Flowey. - Wasze DUSZE są bardzo słabe, ale mogą stać się silniejsze jeśli zbierzecie mnóstwo LV. - Co to LV? - zapytała Amy. - Cóż, MIŁOŚĆ oczywiście - odparł Flowey. - Chcecie trochę miłości, nie prawda? Nie martwcie się! Podzielę się z wami :D - Tu na dole, MIŁOŚĆ jest przekazywana poprzez... - Jesteście gotowi? Zbierajcie je wszystkie! - odparł Flowey, po czym ostre ziarna leciały w stronę piesków. - ZŁAPIE JE! - odparli Maximus i Stefan, po czym rzucili się na ziarna. - NIE! UWAŻAJ... - próbowała ostrzec Mishka, lecz za późno. W tym momencie Maximus i Stefan zostali pokaleczeni przez ostre nasiona. - na nasiona - odparli Mishka i King. Koniec muzyki - Wy idioci! - odparł Flowey, który tak naprawdę był złowieszczym kwiatem. - W tym świecie ZABIJ albo ZGIŃ! - odparł Flowey, próbujący zabić resztę. - Czemu KIEDYKOLWIEK miałbym przepuścić taką okazję?! - odparł Flowey. - Gińcie! - dodał Flowey, śmiejąc się złowieszczo. Lecz gdy pieski miały zginąć, Maximusowi i Stefanowi uleczyły się ich dusze. W dodatku obok Flowey'a pojawiła się jakaś tajemnicza kula ognia i uderzyła Flowey'a. I przyszła Toriel. * '''Startuje muzyka Fallen Down - Co za potworna kreatura, torturująca takie niewinne, małe szczeniaki - odparła Toriel. - Hej zaraz, szczeniaki?! - zdziwiła się Valka. - Ah, nie bójcie się drogie szczenięta. - dodała. - Jestem TORIEL, dozorca RUIN. - Odwiedzam to miejsce codziennie żeby zobaczyć czy nikt nie spadł. - Jesteście pierwszymi szczeniakami, które tu spadły od długiego czasu. - Chodźcie! Poprowadzę was do katakumb. - zaproponowała Toriel. * Wszystko robi się normalne i nie ma Boss Room ''' - Tędy! - odparła Toriel. - Spokojnie możemy jej ufać. - odparła Mishka. Ruiny * '''Wszyscy wchodzą do Ruin i startuje muzyka Ruins - WOW! Jak tu pięknie - odparła Esmeralda. - O! Czekajcie, wcisnę Spawnpoint - odparła Mishka, po czym wcisnęła Spawnpoint. - Witajcie w waszym nowym domu - odparła Toriel Uwaga! Skończę! Ale możecie komentować :) Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Undertale Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:King